


fastening it

by jxshujiwxnu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Its actually cute, Light Bondage, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, but a good crying really :(, but i have a weird definition of cute, but its just for fun, crying is involved too, idk i guess i forgot like everything, those two are really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxshujiwxnu/pseuds/jxshujiwxnu
Summary: “you’re sexy, jackson,” he worded his thoughts, having addressed man laughing a bit. “oh, am i? well, you are bipolar.”or jinson testing their limits.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 31





	fastening it

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome :3 i warn you this is kinda messy but my proof readers said its some good shit so- please enjoy :>

“you’re so whiny,” jackson complained, trying to fasten the knot around his boyfriend's hands with the headboard of the bed. 

“maybe because it hurts, dumbass?” jinyoung grumbled, softly kicking jackson’s legs, which left the older laughing a bit. 

“it wouldn’t if you’d stop moving.” 

the black haired male rolled his eyes. “when i said we could try something new i didn’t mean you could just toss me around like your toy.” 

the blonde male only once more giggled. “i am not tossing you around, baby, i am just handcuffing you. stop being an overdramatic bitch.” 

jinyoung got furious, kicking around, his lips left a string of curses. “i fucking hate you, wang-” 

the chinese man only slided further away, leaving his boyfriend tossing around bad words and execrating the other male. “you’re so cute like that. not being able to get away from me,” he kept teasing from afar, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and sitting down back down between the younger’s legs, “you can’t fool me tho, i see how bulged your pants are, as if you’re not having the time of your life.” 

he had a point, jinyoung thought, his cheeks flushed in a dark crimson colour. “we made out, we got undressed, you fucking dryhumped me, as if you’re not hard from that alone,” the boy kept complaining, still not giving in. 

jackson shook his head a bit. “got hard from seeing how pretty you’re whining for me, baby.” he sticked out his tongue before wrapping his fingers around jinyoung’s length, hidden under the bright blue fabric. “you’re leaking already, that from making out alone? are you getting old? or am i getting hotter after two years of dating again?” 

he smirked, jackson knew that his lover liked this, he felt it with the way jinyoung’s chest rose and sank, the way he wiggled around, the little pants, the whines, the way his eyes clinged to jackson’s every motion. 

jackson loved teasing to say the least. he loved the way jinyoung would frown or roll his eyes at him. he would swear at him and tell him how annoying he was, yet again he would give in immediately, clinging to the strong and muscular arms that held him just right. 

jinyoung hadn’t been that easy to arouse really, it was always a way to go, lots of kisses and touching, lots of sweet, sweet dirty talk, naughty things whispered into each other's ears. 

having jinyoung spilling precum into his briefs like that was unusual, that had happened when they just started dating, when they were both new to all these sexual things, all the passion and the filthy things they could do. 

but it’s been two years, they haven’t lost any interest in each other, the attraction was still the same, the nights were still hot and steamy but jinyoung just got harder to pleasure. 

but it was a good way though. 

jackson loved it, always being challenged to make the night special for both of them, that’s why he came up with the idea of bondage in the first place. “i want to try something new tonight,” he had said, “wanna see how you like it.” 

and he liked it. 

no matter how much he told otherwise. 

maybe that was what turned him on, jackson didn’t know, but jinyoung was usually like that, complaining and trying to push jackson over the edge of his temper, wants him to get dominant, mad, manhandle him just right. 

but that was a red line jackson didn’t want to cross, not yet at least. 

he wouldn’t feel good about treating his boyfriend any differently from now, he wasn’t in the spot to decide over the pretty black haired male and jinyoung was okay with it. 

they didn’t have to share every little kink or quirk. 

they shared this, they obviously did. 

jackson definitely liked seeing his boyfriend splayed like that for him - he understood why jinyoung wanted him to be in charge at that point, the feeling, so tingly and exciting, the power he had over him right now, it was more than arousing, he felt like he could cum there and then from the thoughts alone. 

admitting that was another thing. 

and jinyoung, well he had dreamed about being submissive for his lover for a while, yet again he wouldn’t admit it either, that he liked it, that it made him so needy for the rough skin of jackson’s palms against his skin, for his fingers gracing his cock and his chest, playing with his nipples, his lips sucking on his thighs and leaving marks there, rosing purple and blue. 

better than that were the handprints down his buttcheeks - spanking was pretty much the only thing he felt okay with, both of them equally enjoying the slight pain, the burning satisfaction in their limbs. 

“you’re an idiot,” jinyoung only choked out when jackson pressed his hips into the black haired males, rubbing his own stiff member against the other’s starving hole. 

“watch your mouth, baby,” he whispered and finally started to pull down the latter’s boxershorts. 

it turned quiet for a few moments, jinyoung enjoying the sight of his boyfriend undressing him carefully all too much. 

“you’re sexy, jackson,” he worded his thoughts, having addressed man laughing a bit. 

“oh, am i? well, you are bipolar.” 

jinyoung rolled his eyes once again, kicking the older softly where he could make out his ribs. “i was trying to be nice, getting in the mood- and you call me unromantic?” 

jackson could only chuckle again while freeing his own member from the tight pants. “don’t worry, i’ll get in the right mood, huh?” 

he lifted the bottle with lube a bit, opening the cap with he familiar click but then- 

“fuck,” jinyoung cursed when jackson let a bit of the cold substance drib onto his neglected cock from afar. 

“are you out of your mind-” he kept scolding, shifting in his place to maybe get rid of the aching pleasure in his member. “finish the act now, what’s with that attitude today?” 

jackson grew bored of it, he wanted to have his lovely, whiny boyfriend that would lose his patience by now. but instead jinyoung liked acting up today more than he usually did. 

he let more drops of the clear liquid fall down onto his body, messing up his stomach and thighs a bit. 

“you’re overdoing it, jinyoung,” jackson said then, pursing his lips a bit when he looked at jinyoung as if he was an artist, about to finish his latest painting. 

“you are overdoing it! you’re wasting the lube.” 

a smug grin on the older’s lips. “i’ll make good use of it when you only now shut up and stop the act.” 

jinyoung pouted. “i’m not acting.” 

“right, you’re a bitch in general,” jackson interrupted, rolling his eyes a bit, “can you please not be a bitch then? only for like, the next hour?” 

that’s when jinyoung felt like he had the chance to shoot back: “you’re not lasting an hour, babe, but calling me an old man, huh?” 

and that’s when jackson lost it. 

he smashed his hands right and left next to jinyoung’s face, having the latter jolt at the sudden action. 

“did i upset you, babe?” 

jackson nodded, eyeing jinyoung up and down. he was at his breaking point, he was dancing along the edge just as much as jackson did but he kept this going. he was so, so fucking annoying. 

“what did i do to upset you so much?” he wanted to reach out, he wanted to caress jackson’s cheeks and kiss him but the tie, lying tight around his wrists, stopped him. 

and jackson was just far enough to not be reachable. “you’re acting like that- like, like a bitch.” 

“stop calling me that,” jinyoung pouted, having jackson answer: “well then stop acting like one.” 

both turned quiet again. 

“let’s stop playing around, i want you to feel the best you ever had, jinyoung,” he said after a brief moment of silence, his fingers brushing over the coldish skin around his lower region. 

“do so,” he finally replied, shooting a smile back at the usually smaller male. 

and he did, his fingers diving into the lube spread over his stomach and legs, making jinyoung feel sticky and filthy but oh so good. 

he loved being touched in the easiest ways, he loved jackson’s strong hands caressing his, what felt like teeny tiny in his hands, body, his finger’s diving in and out of him, leaving him shuddering and shaking. 

jackson was so good at what he was doing and the restriction of movement only made it better. his long and slender fingers collected all the lube that would stay on them before stroking jinyoung one time, two and then finally making its way down to his entrance, puckering and red, the ring of muscles tightening and losing with jinyoung’s heavy breaths. 

jackson pushed one finger in, jinyoung not used to the feeling, just as he always was when they just started, quickly falling for it over and over again, he loved the feeling of jackson inside, no matter if it was his fingers, his tongue, his dick, he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“more,” he said quickly, not waiting too long until he was rocking against the one finger that seemed no longer enough to please him. on jackson’s lips formed another smug grin. the younger moaned low as his boyfriend followed his order, fingering him open with two fingers inside now, not much later adding a third and fourth finger. 

jinyoung couldn’t help but groan loudly, rocking his hips down onto the beloved fingers, his wrists hurting from the pressure the more he pulled on them. 

“please fuck me already,” jinyoung whined the longer jackson kept finger fucking him, aiming not to hit his favourite spots, “please, i need you so much.” 

and who was jackson to deny him what he wanted? he pulled out, messily smearing his cock along jinyoung's abdomen a few times, stroking his own girth with the mixture of lube and the precum pooled on jinyoung’s lower body. 

holy, it was so dirty, so obscene, almost disgusting but again, such a simple touch that had jinyoung tremble in anticipation. 

he spread his legs not just enough for jackson to fit in between them but enough so he could easily access to his bottom, push his swollen red head in between his ass cheeks and into the tight heat. the stretch wasn’t all too bad, jackson really had taken his time to tease and prepare jinyoung. the younger under him wrapping his legs a bit around his hips and waist, trying to find any kind of halt. 

“shit, wait- i forgot,” jackson stumbled over the words, his mind was so clouded with the want, the need, that he had forgotten to put on a condom. 

jinyoung had always been against barebacking, the thought of jackson’s cum dripping out of him was just too disgusting to him, he had seen it alot in porn and it was just not worth it, he had said, the feeling of having cum inside can’t be that great for the amount of aftermath. 

that’s when jackson wanted to pull out again, quickly fixing his mistake but oh well, jinyoung’s legs were tightly around him, keeping him in place. 

“fuck it, just keep going.” 

that was a first. 

but again, who was jackson to deny? he actually had wanted to do that for a while, unlike jinyoung he thought it would be arousing, having jinyoung shift and moan because of the new and weird feeling inside of him. 

“sure?” he asked again, the younger only reassuring him that he was really fine with it. 

so he finished his motion, he filled jinyoung up until he was inside him down to the base. jinyoung loved feeling this full, he was so in love with the way jackson felt inside him and jackson was in love with the way jinyoung would press his eyelids together, exhale the breath he had hold in for only so long, which sounds more like a whine but jackson wouldn’t tease at that point. he loved how tight jinyoung felt around him, how he would clench just right when jackson pulled out all the way to the tip to slam back in. 

both of them knowing just right how they wanted and needed it. 

“just fuck me, please. please, seun-ah, please, please, please!” he begged, the string of patience that jackson had questioned how long it would last finally getting lost in the depths of want, the desperation for jackson, for the feeling of getting his prostate penetrated because, yes, he loved that more than anything. 

“fuck,” jackson could only say before finally starting to move, in and out just right, quickly finding a pace that both of them felt good with. 

usually jinyoung would wrap his arms around the older, kiss or bite his neck, marking him up just the same way he loved to do it down between his legs but he was still too far away, pressed into the mattress, his hands stuck. 

jackson held him down, his arm’s now placed on his waist and chest, two fingers softly tucking on his left nipple. 

another moan, his fingers balled into fists, the feeling just overall overwhelming. 

jackson almost sat up straight, his hips rocking forwards in a swift motion, hard, quick, over and over again. 

the younger’s vision was blurred with the sweat and the tears swelling in his eyes from the overwhelming feeling, the passion, from jackson. 

he tried to wipe them on his arms but jackson saw, stopping for a second, grabbing jinyoung’s chin to look him in the eyes, worried and sorry, the other hand now latching on the headboard right over jinyoungs. 

“are you okay?” jinyoung now couldn’t hold a sob anymore but nodded. “i’m fine, really, just- it’s so much, im sorry.” 

the blonde male looked down on him, shifting a bit in his seat. “should i pull out and-” 

“no,” jinyoung quickly said, “stay there, i just- i didn’t want to cry, fuck, i’m sorry.” 

jackson reached over to loosen the tie around jinyoung's right arm, he was too worried to keep this up right now but jinyoung didn’t react to it, he kept wiping his eyes on his arm, smearing the tears all over his face. 

“baby, you can move, you-” 

but again, jinyoung shook his head, no, he didn’t want to move, he really had liked this, the tears only approving of that. 

he knew jackson would react that way, he knew he would be worried sick but there was no reason for it. he was fine, more than fine. 

“i want to stay like this, please fasten it again. i felt so good, you made me feel so good i had to cry, i am sorry.” 

“stop apologizing,” jackson mumbled, feeling a bit uncomfortable right now but being reminded of what was actually happening when jinyoung rocked down against his crotch, reminding him why he was still semi-hard even though he had just seen his boyfriend cry. 

“keep going, please.” 

so jackson actually leaned in to kiss him, to sooth his nerves, from being so sensitive, intertwining their fingers and pressing it back against the headboard, jinyoung’s other hand falling into the mattress due to the loss of tight fabric around it. 

it took him a few moments to realise it and raise his arm, wrapping it around jackson’s shoulders, holding on for good life. 

“you’re doing so well, baby, please hold on, only a little longer for me,” jackson mumbled in between wet kisses, filthy and obscene with more tongue than lips. 

“hyung,” jinyoung moaned out at some point of jackson’s dick disappearing and reappearing over and over again, hitting just right against his prostate, leaving him moaning high and loud, “seun-ah, you’re so good, i can’t, please i want to feel you cum, please, please, i need to cum-” 

the words just came gushing out with the countless moans and groans that left his lips, nothing else heard but the sound of their skin slapping together, the headboard hitting the wall over and over and over again. 

jackson couldn’t form words anymore, his head to caught up in the upcoming orgasm, he just reached down between them, jerking jinyoung now in quick strokes along with his stuttering hips which became more and more sloppy. 

“can i really- should i cum on you and not inside. that’s okay, i understand-” 

“jackson, stop talking and just do it,” jinyoung panted out, trying not to get distracted from his own release, “please just- just-” 

he got cut off, he didn’t know what he wanted to say anyways, his eyes falling shut as he arched his back off the sheets and his cock twitching down there between jackson’s fingers. 

cum spurting out in long white strokes, painting his already messed up stomach in an only bigger mess. “yes, fuck, yes, seun-ah- seun-ah,” he choked out, still rocking against him, as he felt jackson’s now hesitating trusts. 

jinyoung usually takes a while to get going but he turns out to become super sensitive in no time after cumming, that’s why they usually tended to finish off differently, usually giving head or something but jinyoung had the idea of jackson’s cum inside him and for unknown reasons, he wanted it. 

that’s why he kept begging and moving and panting and grabbing until jackson gave in, moving sloppily and making a mess of already oversensitive jinyoung. 

it didn’t take him long to cum, jinyoung trying his best to clench around him the way he liked it the most, making him groan lowly into his ears, holding his hand so hard, it almost hurt. 

jackson pulled out only a few moments after he came down from his high, his length already half limb, when he fell into the sheets, panting heavily. 

“i’m sorry,” jinyoung was the first one to speak, rubbing his sore wrists a bit, “i shouldn’t have acted like a bitch.” jackson chuckled a bit. “i shouldn’t have called you that.” a brief moment of silence. 

“how do you feel. with the- you know?” jinyoung shifted in his seat, biting his lips. “it feels weird- but good weird.” the older smiled a bit. “how about i take you to the shower and we take care of it, alright sweetheart?” 

jinyoung’s cheeks turned warm again. “i’d love to.” 

both sharing a slight smile as jackson got on top again, kissing jinyoung a few times, sweetly and caring, the oh so filthy happenings from minutes ago long gone. 

“i love you, nyeong.” 

and even though jinyoung felt sore and a bit in pain right now, nothing could be bad enough to not have this sparkle, this tingling feeling swelling in his chest, overwhelming him with love and obsession with the male on top. 

“i love you too, seun-ah.”


End file.
